


Scandal

by carnivoreghost



Series: Femslash February [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Duty, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivoreghost/pseuds/carnivoreghost
Summary: “No man deserves you,sweetheart.”
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: Femslash February [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first in my series of Femslash Feb Drabbles. Please enjoy.
> 
> My Twitter is carnivoreteeth if you’d like to request a prompt.

“No man deserves you,sweetheart.” Dorothea said it as she brushed away a stray strand of hair that had fallen into Ingrid’s face..

“Why do you say that?” Ingrid crooked an eyebrow at the woman in front of her. They sat in the monastery’s courtyard. It was a rare Saturday that she did not have stable duty. The sun was warm, much like the sweet bread and pastries Dorothea had snuck from the kitchens.

Their feast laid in front of them, paired with white wine and pretty handkerchiefs. 

Dorothea sighed dramatically. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“No.” Ingrid was not one to mince words.

“Of course not.” Dorothea pouted,”You’re too smart and pretty to be married off like meat from a butcher.”

“But my father-“

“I don’t care.” Dorothea cut across Ingrid’s retort. “Once the war is done you need to tell him.”

“Dorothea, you don’t understand,” Ingrid tore her eyes from her face. The former opera singer was beautiful but when she became impassioned she was like the sun. Bright but hard to look at straight on. “My house needs this.”

The last letter from her father sat crumpled in her room. The latest suitor was quite wealthy and said to be a talented artist. He seemed nice enough. Though he doubted he could compare to Dorothea.

_Dorothea…_

“You’re right.” Dorothea folded her arms across her chest. “I don’t understand the need for nobles to treat their children like cattle.”

“Dorothea. I’m sorry.” Ingrid reached out and let her hand rest on Dorothea’s shoulder. 

She relaxed, putting her hand over Ingrid’s. “I’m not angry with you but-“ She bit her lip. “What if we ran away?”

“Right now?” Ingrid sputtered. 

“No. After the war.” Dorothea turned to her,smile radiant and hands now encasing her own. “We could run away and start an opera company. You could be my dashing bodyguard and manager.”

“Dorothea, that really sounds lovely but,” Ingrid stared at her. “I’d love to be with you without running away.” The words came out before she could think. 

Her cursed mouth! It betrayed her!

No one was supposed to know the thoughts and doubts that had followed her for the five years before she saw her again.

Dorothea went pink,soft cheeks reddening. “What are you saying? You want to be _with_ me?”

Ingrid was blushing too now,realizing what she had said. “In whatever way you’ll have me.”

There were many things she had had to come to terms with since coming back to the monastery. 

One. She could not hold a whole race accountable for Glenn’s death.

Two. Duty was a noose around her neck. 

Three. She was in love with Dorothea.

“I’d like that,” Dorothea smiled like the breaking of dawn. “But I don’t think a man fits in with how I picture our future.”

Ingrid returned the smile,her stomach tossed as she looked at her. “My father will not be happy and I cannot provide like another noble could.”

“If it is you I am willing to sing for just a few more years.” Dorothea shrugged. 

“I can still be your bodyguard.” Ingrid leaned in close,their noses nearly touching. She had never kissed someone,save for the childish experimenting she had done with Felix. But she _wanted_ wanted to. 

And she did. The kiss was chaste and light,their lips still sweet and sticky from wine and sweets. But it was pleasant. When she pulled back she determined she could do that all night if Dorothea let her. 

“The scandal,” Dorothea laughed,breathless from the kiss,”A bodyguard caught with the singer she has sworn to protect.”

Ingrid grinned despite herself. “Very scandalous.” Though she was sure the other things she’d do with Dorothea would cause more of a stir.


End file.
